conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Reply :Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. Jazzi sometimes hurts me a little bit by yelling at me sometimes, but we still are buds. Talk about both of you, am I going to be unblocked on Pokemon Wiki soon due to the forum and you guys agreed that I can be unblocked with no promotion acoording to the Lifting a Ban forum. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I asked Jazzi about it and Jazzi jumped off topic about me messaging her like every hour about a question, but I am just curious about it... Oh andd did you know I am a sysop here? Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seeing that you are a former sysop on MarioWiki NIWA, you could be a huge help on the wikis you edit like I am XD. Do you have cleanup and major expanding talents like I do? Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which page? Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I didn't see anything about me on Punch Out Wiki and do I see your talk page on Sonic Wiki for teh answer because I am having trouble finding the page/talk page with it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob :Do you watch it? I watch it a lot. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry for interupting but i love spongebob because its one of the most violent and funny cartoons ever and i am a man on who put a message on your talkpage Some more questions Umm... what was the best night of your life? Mine was eating pizza and chips and drinking too much coke while watching the entire season 1 of Family Guy. It happened two years ago, but I didn't feel good the next day :(. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you at least think it sounds fun to eat a lot of junk and drink a lot of coke while watching TV14 shows? Its like what teenagers do and I am one :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Were You Talking to me? or Bullet Fransico Btw i'm the guy whos brothers hate conker and the answer to your question is the day i got Super smash bros brawl and played it from 6am to 1am oh and 2nd question uh um yeah but i've grown a Dislike for it cause i threw up Four-times since July cause i did that but instead played Teen videogames Reply I want it to look like Pikmin and Donkey Kong Wiki's Main Pages combined. It'll look better then. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Gtg. I need to have dinner. YOu can use a sandbox, put the Wordmark, etc. stuff in there and i'll get to them tommorrow. I'll see how the wiki looks tommorrow acuz I need Dinner and sleep and maybe i'll watch the movie. Bye. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC)